I Know What We're Gonna 'DO' Today
by ILLUMINATIMAGIKARP
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have a busy day planned out. And its about to get a whole lot busier.
1. July 3

Just an Average Summer Day?

The sun rose over the Tri-State area. Danville had never looked as beautiful as it did that day. That fateful day. The one that changed it all. But before we enter this fateful day

WE NEED OUR THEME SONG:

There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation  
Till school comes along just to end it  
So the annual problem for our generation  
Is finding a good way to spend it

Like maybe:

Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy  
Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower  
Discovering something that doesn't exist  
Or giving a monkey a shower

Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain  
Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent  
Or driving our sister insane

This could possibly be the best day ever  
And the forecast says that  
Tomorrow will likely be  
A million and six times better

So make every minute count  
Jump up, jump in, and seize the day  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way  
Today is gonna be a great day

Crossing the tundra, or building a roller coaster  
Skiing down a mountain of beans  
Devising a system for remembering everything  
Or synchronizing submarines

Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks  
Constructing a portal to Mars  
Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree  
Or wailing away on guitars (oh, man)

This could possibly be the best day ever  
And the forecast says that  
Tomorrow will likely be  
A million and six times better

So make every minute count  
Jump up, jump in, and seize the day  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way  
Today is gonna be a great day

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Let's put our heads together  
And design a master plan  
We may miss dinner  
But I know mom'll understand

We've got our mission and suppliers,  
Yogurt, gumballs, and desire,  
And a pocket full of rubber bands,  
The manual on handstands.

A unicycle, compass,  
And a camera that will focus,  
And a canteen full of soda,  
Grab a beach towel, here we go!

This is Ferb-tastic!

This could possibly be the best day ever  
And the forecast says that  
Tomorrow will likely be  
A million and six times better

So make every minute count  
Jump up, jump in, and seize the day  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way-  
Seriously, this is gonna be great

This could possibly be the best day ever  
Today is gonna be a great day  
This could possibly be the best day ever  
Today is gonna be a great day

Phineas and Ferb heard the alarm go off, alighting their passion to build and explore new things. This passion grew and grew monstrously, until "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" excitedly burst from Phineas's lungs like mucus from a highly feverish pneumonia patient. He had it all planned in his head, and telepathically beamed the exact blueprint, one more complex than one made by a PhD in architecture or engineering, to Ferb.

This statement also happened to be the moment that the watch of their beloved platypus, Perry, voluminously rang. How they still didn't F***ING NOTICE THAT THEIR PLATYPUS WAS TALKING TO THE LEADER OF A GODD**N SPY AGENCY is a mystery. But anyway, Perry awoke and Monogram said "Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is at it again. And this time it's dangerous…. And…. Dirty." Whispering the last part in hushed tones, Monogram hung up and then Perry prepared to depart. Fun Fact: Platypodes are venomous.

So Phineas said, "We're going to build the BIGGEST BED EVER and have a giant sleepover with our friends!"

Ferb responded: *awkward nod*

So Phineas and Ferb drifted down the stairs, slowly and carefully. On their way by, Candice menacingly walked by and followed them downstairs. There she saw her mother who, in her usual fashion, was about to leave her kids alone for the entire day to go shopping, and probably was going to get her nails did because ooooooooooo gurl they was CRUSTY, let me tell you. Anyway, Candice deemed this an appropriate time to ask, "MOOOM AM I IN CHARGE!?"

"No one's in charge sweetie!" she responded in that sickening, fake-ass voice of hers. '

"But what if an asteroid hits the house!? Can I be in charge then?!"

"Sure Candice. Just get out of my god***n face already, you mother****ing son of a b****"

Candice graciously accepted her position as her mother left the house and then proceeded to pop her head out of the back door to scream, "MOOOOM SAID IM IN CHARGE."

Phineas and Ferb turned their heads to her and Phineas responded with an enthusiastic, "K cool." Perry took this momentary distraction as a convenient moment to slip down to his Platcave. (Like Batcave! Get it!).

Monogram spoke from the screen, "Agent P, You must get to Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated immediately."

As Phineas and Ferb fined the bed in record time (12 minutes and 14 seconds), Agent P flew over to complete his assignment. When he arrived, he was trapped by the most obvious set of ropes ever. It was then that he heard the painful, screeching voice, "OOOOO AGENT P! SAY HELLO TO MY SEXINATOR"


	2. The Inator in Action

Agent P pulled at the ropes around his webbed feet and found that they were not only incredibly solid, but they were incredibly kinky as well.

"Now, now Agent P," Dr. Doofenshmirtz tutted. He emerged from a dark corner menacingly.

Agent P looked on with a scowl as Doofenshmirtz walked over to a ray-gun like machine and patted it fondly.

"Allow me to introduce my Sexinator."

Agent P rolled his eyes and braced himself for a long, stupid flashback that would delay Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plans long enough for him to find an escape.

"You see as a young and hormonal teenager I always found myself attracted to boys. 12 year old boys."

Agent P stopped looking for a way out in order to give Dr. Doof a piercing glare for his egregious social taboo.

Doofenshmirtz let out an evil laugh, "THEY ALL LOOKED AT ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled, "ESPECIALLY WHEN I TRIED TO MAKE THEIR LIVES BETTER BY GIVING THEM CANDY FIRST!"

Agent P was seriously starting to find this ridiculous, but he couldn't bring himself away from socially ostracizing Doofenshmirtz long enough to find an escape.

"So I've decided to make an inator that would cause EVERYONE TO BECOME SEXUALLY ATTRACTED TO YOUNG BOYS! THAT WAY I WON'T BE THE ONLY WEIRD ONE!"

The social ostracizing intensified.

Doofenshmirtz once again began stroking the inator with his hands. "You see Agent P, I will shoot a beam into a satellite, and then the rays will bounce off and everyone in the Tri-State Area will become pedophiles!"

Agent P finally snapped out of his disapproval and began looking for a way out of the ropes again. However, it was too late. He had been distracted by persecuting Dr. Doofenshmirtz's deviance long enough for the Dr. to hit the button on the Sexinator.

The ray flew through the sky in a greenish light and bounced off of the nearest Fox News Satellite and back into the Tri-State Area.

Unfortunately Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't realize that the ray gun would turn anyone that was already a pedophile into a normal person.

"OH COME ON!" He screamed as the Sexinator began to take it's effect.


	3. A New Exploration

In the other area of Danville, Phineas and Ferb were hit by the ray of the sexinator. Suddenly they felt a heavy attraction for each other. It seems it mutually worked upon the two of them. And in a perfect coincidence, they had the giant sleepover bed.

They began to undress, slowly, sexily. Ferb took notice of his stepbrother's chiseled physique for the first time. Ferb was ready, mind and body. He took of his pants, then his underpants. It was time, and Phineas was likewise prepared.

Phineas had similar feelings. What should have been so wrong felt just so right. It was time.

"Oh Ferb," he murmured, "we should have made a giant condom today"

Ferb nodded in a "I made one just in case" manner and pulled it out from under the sheets. He slowly applied it to his penis, and got ready to put it in, if you know what I mean.

As he entered, an involuntary gasp left Phineas's lips. "You really can feel all 8 inches….. That great feeling" he choked out. Phineas had never felt such euphoria. This was a new feeling, one that he never wanted to give up. Ferb's beautiful body united with Phineas's small, wiry, red frame in that moment.

Ferb never knew how the feeling of being dominant would free him. All of his passion, his anger, his joy was unleashed in those rapid, beauteous thrusts. He was elated. Powerful. Incredible.

Phineas and Ferb in that moment realized the attraction that they had never addressed. The power of the sexinator allowed them to open their souls to each other. And they had never been so strong, so dynamic, So complete.

Of course at that moment Candice saw the bed. "Oh, I am so telling mom." Luckily she didn't see the illicit activity or she would have probably passed out.


	4. Another Round?

Phineas moaned deeply as he felt his step brother's rigid cock filling him up. The two shared a blissful and passionate 20 minutes doing their thing on the sleepover bed. They both came with a shout simultaneously and rested beside each other.

The two simply stared into each other's eyes for a while. They had fucked themselves stupid. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes until Ferb let out a small noise.

"What was that?" Phineas asked.

"Again?" Ferb replied.

So the two rolled over and Ferb began his conquest anew.

* * *

Meanwhile Perry had finally gotten ree of his restraints and was fighting Dr. Doofenshmirtz. In the middle of the battle Perry accidentally hit a button on the inator.

"NOOOO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" the Dr. yelled. "THAT BUTTON WILL INCREASE THE DICK SIZE OF PEOPLE CURRENTLY HAVING SEX TO MAXIMUM PROPORTIONS"

Perry looked on in horror as the beam shot into the sky and rebounded off of the satellites.

* * *

Half way through another 30 minute performance Ferb began to feel strange. He thought it might be orgasm, but it was tinglier than usual. Suddenly he felt the feeling of Phineas tearing under his massive cock. Was his cock always that big? And it seemed to be growing?

Suddenly Ferb's dick became the size of a skyscraper. He felt Phineas's body tear in half under the massive pressure.

Ferb looked on in horror as his newfound lover was torn to pieces, blood coating his now massive dick like a finely aged lubricant. Ferb felt tears in his eyes, but decided to finish himself off in Phineas's memory. Droplets of semen the size of trucks rained down on his head, drowning him in an avalanche of sticky white fluid.


End file.
